Burn ( genderbend version alternative Frozen)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: This is how Frozen could PROBABLY be when there is a little twist and genderbent


**Hey guys! This is how I think an alternate genderbent version of Frozen will be. I think the title should be Burn because that's the only adjective opposite to Frozen I could think of. BTW, there is Elson and Hana mild shipping parts. Since it's alternate, consider Elson the normal one and Andy the special one. Hana is the good guy and Krista is the bad guy. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Arendelle, the King and Queen have two sons: the elder named Elson, and the younger, named Andy. Of the two, Andy is special, as he was born with a power to create light and fire.

One evening while playing secretly as children, Andy's powers discharge, and he ends up hitting Elson with a fiery blast, knocking him unconscious. and turning several strands of his hair red. Upon their parents discovering this, they quickly rush to a group of trolls within the kingdom's mountainous territory.

The troll's leader named Pabbie, after examining Elson, claims that he can be saved. However, he advises the family that it might be best to not have Andy use his powers around Elson, and manipulates Elson's memories so he has no knowledge of his brother's powers, but remembers the fun times, albeit slightly altered. Pabbie also explains that Andy's powers will grow, and can prove a danger if he cannot learn to control them.

The boy's's parents then separate the two, and having no knowledge of what has occurred, Elson is unable to comprehend why his brother is not allowed to play with him. As a further precaution, the two are also kept from leaving the castle.

While Elson's life is rather normal, Andy has to contend with his powers growing stronger as he matures. His father cautions her to wear gloves to keep his powers in check, as well as conceal his feelings, which seem to cause hid powers to manifest.

Unfortunately, the boys lives are turned upside-down, when their parents are lost at sea. Of the two, Elson is the only one to attend the funeral, and goes to Andy's door, pleading for console from his only other family member, but Andy (sadly) refuses to communicate to Elson.

3 years after the death of their parents, Elson has come of age, and the castle is in preparations to crown her as the Kingdom's king. Elson is excited about opening the doors to the castle and receiving the many guests to the kingdom, while Andy is less than impressed, since he wanted to rule a kingdom of his own.

When Elson gives the order to open the castle doors, she eagerly rushes out into the city, and bumps into an ice harvester named Krista.

Later on that evening, a dance is held after Elson's coronation. The brothers then share their first words face-to-face in many years. At first things appear to be going well, and then Elsa is asked by the Duchess of Weselton to dance. Elson declines, and has Andy go in his place. Dismayed, Andy decides to dance instead of showing his true feelings.

After the dance, Elson encounters Krista, and the two go off to talk. Krista tells of how she has been raised by trolls, but as the two talk further, they both find that they seem to have so much in common. This revelation soon leads to elson proposing to Krista, and her eagerly agreeing.

Returning to the ballroom, they both tell Andy about their upcoming marriage, but Andy grows emotional, jealous on why Elson had found true love immediately. Elson then requests that the guests should go to the courtyard for a while, setting Andy off on a tirade at his brother, who now not only seems distant emotionally, but also seems intent on keeping him from happiness.

Unable to contain his emotions, Andy makes a violent sweep with his arm, causing a barrier of fire to appear. Shocked at the room's reaction to his powers, Andy rushes from the room, and across the waters of the kingdom, his feet causing red crystals to form, allowing her to flee into the far mountains.

Elson calls after his brother, but as she, Krista, and the other guests watch, the frozen waters of the fjords completely dry, and the air turns hot.

The Duchess of Weselton, feeling that Andy is an evil sorcerer due to the fire and heat forming, wants to hunt him down, but Elson proposes a solution: he will find his brother, and get him to stop the fire and heat. Leaving Krista in charge of the kingdom, he takes off on horseback, as the heat intensifies.

Meanwhile, Andy has found his way to a high precipice on the Kingdom's North Mountain. It is here he realizes that far away from what he was taught, being on his own, he can control his powers! He then constructs an elaborate ruby crystal palace, changes his confining wardrobe into a shimmering suit, and vows to stay in seclusion, where he feels he can be himself, and harm noone else.

Meanwhile, Elson's attempts to make it through the heat are hindered, when his horse is too tired, and rushes off. Noticing some cabin nearby, she finds a small trading post, run by a man named Oaken's, the trading post has cold water and ice. As he is about to leave, a princess from another kingdom named Hana appears, wanting to buy something to cool her down. When the topic turns to the weather, Hana claims it seems to be strongest near The North Mountain. However, upon the summer weather causing the prices to go up on the supplies he needs by some 400%, Hana and Oaken have an altercation, before Hana is thrown out.

Hana and her horse Sitron take refuge in a barn on Oaken's property, but are soon met by Elson, who has bought Hana's supplies for her, on condition she takes him up the North Mountain immediately.

Hana eventually agrees, and the two head off into the night. As the discussion turns to Elson and his brother, Elson explains about his whirlwind engagement, which causes Hana to even question him decision. However, they are soon surrounded by wolves, and the group escapes by leaping a chasm. Hana is at first upset that her cart fell down, but is willing to help Elson keep going, worried for his safety. Even so, Elson promises he will replace the cart.

After some time in their wanderings, the two encounter a dried up glen, and a talking phoenix named Olaf. However, Elson recognizes Olaf's design as being similar to one Andy made when they were young, when he burned a snowman and a phoenix appeared and eventually vanished. Elson and Hana tell how they want to find Andy to bring back winter, and Olaf suddenly grows excited, claiming it's his dream to see what winterer is like. The two follow him as he leads them to Andy's crystal palace.

Meanwhile, Krista has continued to try and provide shelter and help for the Kingdom's people, when Elson's horse returns, riderless. Krista quickly asks for volunteers to go off and bring back Elson. The Duchess of Weselton also volunteers his two bodyguards, and secretly tells them to take care of Andy if they should encounter him.

Arriving at the Crystal Palace, Elson enters and the two share a conversation, with Elson claiming his brother's powers are no reason why they should be so distant. However, Andy flashes back to their childhood, and grows scared, demanding Elson leave.

Andy retreats to the upper portion of the palace, and Elson follows her, explaining about the "eternal summer" plaguing the kingdom. This causes Andy to grow even more terrified, and Elson continues to plead with his brother that they can solve this problem together, but Andy grows so upset at what he has caused, that he unleashes a fiery blast, of which a portion strikes Elson in her heart.

Realizing she has hurt his brother again, and wants him gone, he creates an enormous fire dragon, that chases Elon, Hana, and Olaf out of the castle. After their escape, Hana suddenly notices that Elson's hair has started to turn red. Fearful that he may be injured, Hana takes him to the ones who gave her shelter when she ran away...who happen to be a group of rock trolls (the same ones that saved Elson many years before). Hana claims that he was shut out by her own sisters and three treated her invisible, forcing her to run away.

At first, the trolls are overjoyed to meet Elson, and eagerly believe that he is Krista's boyfriend. However, Hana tells them that he is engaged to Krista but injured and needs their assistance. Just as in years before, Pabbie comes forward, and examines Elson, but concludes that being struck by his brother's powers, has caused her heart to begin to burn. As he cannot save him, Pabbie tells them that "an act of true love, can cool a burning heart." Elson quickly tells Hana that Krista can surely help, and they take off back for Arrendelle.

Meanwhile, Krista and her party have reached Andy's palace. At first menaced by his dragon bodyguard, The Duchess's bodyguards charge into the palace, and corner Andy. Attempting to kill him with a crossbow, he begs them to leave him alone, but as they continue to attack him, he threatens to kill them, before Krista intervenes. However, one of the bodyguards sends a crystal chandelier crashing down, knocking him out.

Andy then awakens back in Arrendelle, manacled in a prison cell. As he looks out over the kingdom, Krista appears, telling Andy that Elson has not returned, and pleads with him to stop the summer. Andy claims he can't, and must be let go to keep others from being harmed.

Meanwhile, Hana and Sitron arrive at the castle. Elson's condition has grown worse, heat coursing through him, and more of his hair has turned red. Several of the castle staff escort her in, as Hana and Sitron leave. Eventually, Elson is brought to Krista, and tells her that she has to kiss him in order to save him.

The castle staff in the room quickly leave to give them privacy, and Krista places Elson in a chair...but then reveals that she doesn't really love him. As Elson shockingly looks at her, Krista explains how she can not harvest ice anymore after Andy's has melted down the ice. Andy would have been suitable, since it would be easier to execute him to bring back winter. However, upon finding out about Elson's naivete, she played her along, intending to marry him, before causing some form of "accident" with him and Andy, thereby thinking that winter will come back when she kills Andy and also she will be taking the throne all for herself.

However, with Elson's current condition, she plans to simply have him burning heart overcome him, then kill Andy, ending the eternal summer. Elson tries to stop Krista, but she brings the cold water and ice in the nearby table along with her, before locking him in the room. It is then that Elson's collapses, his hair now completely red.

Meanwhile, Krista goes to speak with the Duchess of Weselton, and several other dignitaries. She claims that Elson has burn to death, and it is the fault of his brother, who shall be charged with treason for "his murder".

The palace guards then go to Andy's cell, but are detained when the walls of the cell collapse, and it is shown that Andy has escaped into the heat.

Meanwhile, far from Arrendelle, Hana and Sitron are trekking away, when Sitron urges Hana to go back. Hana claims she has no need to, but upon looking at Arrendelle, a mysterious swirling cloud of light begins to engulf the Kingdom. The two then take off in hot pursuit towards the growing danger.

Meanwhile, Olaf has managed to find Elson in the locked room, and seeing his, he quickly and secretly got ice from the kitchen. Elson then explains to Olaf that Krista wasn't his true love, and that Olaf should leave or he'll cool down the ice. However, the little phoenix claims he will not leave him side until he finds an act of true love that can save him. As they talk, Olaf recalls how Hana did so much to try and get him back to save him, when suddenly, a nearby window blows open from the hot wind outside. Olaf quickly goes to close it, but sees in the distance, Hana and Sitron charging towards them.

This gives Elson hope, in that maybe Hana can save her. Olaf then attempts to help him up, but as they make it into the nearby hallway, fire begins to dangerously form, blocking their paths. Going out a nearby window, the two slide down, as Elson attempts to make his way across the dried up (and currently in a heat wave) fjord, with Olaf close behind. However, as the heat wave and hot wind picks up, Olaf is blown away, and Elson finds his hands beginning to turn to crystal! Even so, he continues to move forward, calling out Hana's name.

Meanwhile, Krista has found Andy wandering the ice of the fjord. Thinking she's come for him,, Andy tells her to leave him alone, and take care of Elson, only for Krista to lie, and say that Elson was killed by Andy's magic. The pain of this causes Andy to collapse, the heat in the air suddenly hanging in stillness.

The sudden stopping of the heat wave, causes Hana to see Elson, and she quickly runs to him, but as Elson looks around, he sees Krista about to stab Andy. Even with his own life at stake, Elson rushes in front of Krista, blocking the knife. As he does so, his burning heart finally consumes hi , turning him into a statue of red crystal, and shattering Krista's blade.

This causes Andy to turn around, and upon seeing his brother turned to crystal, he breaks down in tears, hugging his brother, saddened that he has lost Elson. Noone is sure what to say, when suddenly, Elson's crystalized form begins to dissipate, and he returns to normal! Apparently, Elson broke his own spell, with saving his brother (an act of true love).

It is then that Andy realizes what can end the summer: love. And with this realization, he dissipates the fire and heat, and winter returns to the kingdom. Olaf is also found.

In the aftermath, Hana is to be taken back to her kingdom within a week or two by another of the royal guests, who claim that her family was worried. Krista is to be arrested for her rash actions and the trolls are informed about it and are now aware of Krista's selfishness. Meanwhile, the Duchess of Weselton is still as hotheaded as ever, and given she attitude, it is decreed that trade between Arrendelle and Weselton shall be severed.

Meanwhile, Elson has made good on his promise, and replaced Hana's cart, as well as made her the castle's official guest-of-honor. Hana is so grateful that she kisses him.

Having also come to grips that his powers are a blessing and not a curse, Andy uses them to create a fire and lights spectacle in the winter night sky, and turns the main grounds of the castle into a place where people can enjoy telling stories around the fire, where she informs Elson that the gates to the castle will never be closed again. With the village's people in attendance,Andy then begins to do a little specatcle show, happy in the fact that they are finally back together again.


End file.
